


Denouement

by usabuns



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Dark Idea where Robin Sacrifices Herself, F/M, SPOILERS!!!, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usabuns/pseuds/usabuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>de·noue·ment<br/>/ˌdāno͞oˈmäN/<br/>noun<br/>the final part of a play, movie, or narrative in which the strands of the plot are drawn together and matters are explained or resolved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denouement

**Author's Note:**

> I feel bad for writing this, but everyone wanted more Chrobin and I couldn't resist. So here it is. I hope you all know that I tortured myself by writing this. Also, I wrote this in like 30 minutes so there are probably lots of typos whoops. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!!~

The thought of her dying truly scares him. He made her promise beforehand; though, somehow, he knows that this will be the one promise she doesn't keep. Only time will tell. The future hangs in the balance. 

Throughout the whole final battle with Grima, he stares at her, half expecting some sort of sign as to whether she'll sacrifice herself or not. Too bad she is as concealed as ever. Her expression is unreadable, even to her husband of two years. He can't help but furrow his brow, part in helplessness and part in grief. He knows what she is going to do. And he fears it.

When they get to the Fell Dragon's nape, Chrom tries to persuade her. With all of his might. He tells her that he should be the one to land the final blow. At least Grima will be trapped in a slumber for some time. But Robin is stubborn. She won't be having any of this. She refuses to push the problem away; she will face it. The tactician blatantly insists that Grima be destroyed forever. There is no convincing her otherwise, and he knows it. Yet, he still pleads and begs. 

He can't bear to live in a world without her. 

The prince tries desperately to hold her back, to land the final blow. 

But he can't. 

Chrom watches helplessly as his love blasts the dragon with a tome, with a raging Thoron. The final hit. He can only stand in horror, unable to move, as she slowly disintegrates into shadow and dust. She thanks him for everything, those are her final words, and still, he reaches out to grab her. 

Except he can't. 

Robin smiles just before she fades out of this reality; into nothing. In a flash, he recalls Emmeryn's death and how similar these two incidents are. In each, he could do nothing to stop the inevitable. Absolutely nothing. Chrom still tried, but he couldn't. 

Lucina yells out to her, Morgan screams, and he can only fall to the ground in utter disbelief. This can't be real. He watches them break down as he, too, wails and sobs uncontrollably. The deed is done. With the Fell Dragon destroyed, he should've been unquestionably happy, but, in truth, he could not have been more depressed. Naga said there was a small chance that she could come back, and his heart yearns for her return. He keeps on hoping. 

For the next few weeks, the palace is exceptionally quiet. Lucina feels as if she's still failed, in a way. Morgan is conpletely bewildered and distraught. Lissa's tears won't cease. Even Frederick doesn't dare to speak her name. But Chrom wouldn't do anything except look for her. For days on end, he would search far and wide, but find nothing. She needed to be okay. She needed to be there. He needed Robin. It wasn't supposed to end like this. 

But it did. 

Ylisse was ruled by a great man; a great man whose grief would not ever dissipate. For years, he watched as the world changed before him, and still, he waited for her. Wars were denied, his children grew up, Lissa moved out, neighboring countries were at peace with the halidom. But Robin still wasn't there. Chrom could never truly be happy knowing she was gone and that he could've prevented her death. The prince kept waiting. 

But she never came.


End file.
